factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Brianna Shillingford
~~~~Britney The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D'''. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. '''D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 4 Number of E's: 0 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Brianna is pretty brave, since she was born into the Dauntless faction (see question 8). She's been jumping off trains and getting back on them since she was, like, a year old. She was raised taught that bravery is the most important virtue of all. She almost always gets a chance to talk about her fears, so she's not afraid of many things. Her parents' answers are always great advice on how to get through those fears; namely, face them head on. Brianna used to have arachnophobia, or a fear of spiders. When she told her mother, her mother shut her in a room filled with non-poisonous spiders (telling Brianna beforehand, of course). Now Brianna no longer has that fear, and realizes that all that preparation must be for the Dauntless initiation. But will she even choose Dauntless? 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Brianna was born into the Dauntless faction. Her mother and father, Amanda and Scott Shillingford, were very brave people who stood by the original Dauntless manifesto while the other Dauntless ignored it: "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery." She was taught to face her fears, so now, while not fearless, she knows how to deal with her fears. She loved her mother and father dearly, and she grew up her entire life wanting to be Dauntless. 'I'ma be just like you, Daddy/Mommy!" she would say. And the parent she was addressing would laugh. As Brianna entered her teen years, however, she began to grow unsure. What were the other factions like? Dauntless children were not allowed to visit other factions' headquarters because that would mean betraying loyalty to the Dauntless faction. She spent most of her teen years deciding: Dauntless, and live the life I have loved and still love? Or see what the other factions are like? Brianna believes that Dauntless is the superior faction above all others, but like any teenager, still has a spark of curiosity. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Kendall Jenner Brianna has straight, dark brown hair just reaching below her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is short, but still appears long, like a mirage is adding on extensions unless you pay attention very closely. She has slightly tanned skin. She has some enhanced muscles, due to being born in Dauntless. 10. Is this your first character? A'. This is my first character B. This is ''NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is '''B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved